


Mitsa

by ssh_bbhdy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssh_bbhdy/pseuds/ssh_bbhdy
Summary: Mahirap ibalik ang relasyong nagbago naMahirap ibalik ang alaalang naglaho naMahirap ibalik ang pagmamahal na wala naMahirap ibalik pero sinusubukan ni Junmyeon. Mahal niya eh. Mahal na mahal.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Mitsa

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ben&Ben's Mitsa (Salamat). Enjoy reading :)))

_Kay sarap bumalik sa mga masasayang alaala_

_Mailap na pag-ibig nating akala ay pinagpala_

_Ngunit ‘di nagtagal ay nawala_

_Paulit-ulit na lang, inaabangang magkamali_

“Loveeeee, I’m home~,” masiglang bumati si Junmyeon pagkapasok ng munti nilang tahanan. Hinubad niya ang sapatos niya, pinatong ang bag sa table tapos diretsong nagtungo sa kusina para uminom ng tubig. Pagod siya mula sa trabaho pero masaya pa rin siyang umuuwi dahil alam niyang sa bahay nandun ang pinakamamahal niya. Subalit kagaya ng mga nakalipas na araw, sinalubong siya ng katahimikan. Junmyeon sighed as he remembers, something has changed. Hindi na nga pala tulad ng dati.

Dahan-dahan niyang sinilip ang kwarto nila at nakita ang boyfriend niyang natutulog nang mahimbing sa kama nila. Malungkot na ngiti ang nangibabaw sa mukha ni Junmyeon. Pumasok siya sa kwarto at kumuha ng damit pambahay bago nagtungo sa banyo para magpalit. Maingat ang mga hakbang niya dahil ayaw niyang istorbohin si Sehun. Mabilis siyang nagpalit at bago lumabas ng kwarto, dinala siya ng mga paa niya palapit sa natutulog niyang asawa. Asawa? Hindi pala. Hindi _pa_ pala. Marahan na hinawakan ni Jun ang buhok ni Sehun, “Sana paggising mo, naaalala mo na ako.” Huminga siya nang malalim bago tumayo at tuluyang lumabas ng kwarto, pinipigilan ang mga luhang nagbabadyang tumulo mula sa kaniyang mga mata. 

Hindi pa man nakakaupo at nakakapagpahinga galing trabaho, inuna muna ni Junmyeon ang mga hugasin sa lababo. Nakalimutan siguro ni Sehun maghugas o kaya naman, masyadong antok si Sehun kaya bumawi muna siya ng tulog. Kinumbinsi ni Junmyeon ang sarili na baka nga iyon ang dahilan, saka hindi naman gaano kahirap maghugas ng mga plato. Pagkatapos maghugas ay naglipit muna siya nang kaunti at winalisan ang salas ng bahay nila.

Nakaramdam siya ng gutom kaya naisip niyang maluto na lamang ng itlog at ipalaman nalang ito sa tinapay. Pumunta siya ng kusina at nagsimula magluto ng mimiryendahin. “Sunog na naman,” pagrereklamo ni Junmyeon sa sarili niya nang bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto nila. Napatingin siya kay Sehun at binigyan ito ng tipid na ngiti. “Hi, love.”

“Wala nang ilalakas yang apoy mo?”

“H-ha?,” takang tanong ni Junmyeon. Tiningnan niya ang stove at ang lakas pala ng apoy niya, dali-dali niyang pinatay ito at chineck ang itlog na niluluto, sunog.

“Love, gusto mo? Pagluluto din kita, gutom ka na ba?”

“Di na. Wag ka na ulit lumapit diyan baka sa susunod sunugin mo na itong bahay. Itlog na nga lang hindi mo pa maluto nang ayos,” malamig na sabi ni Sehun. Pumunta siya sa salas, umupo sa sofa at binuhay ang TV. Naiwan naman si Junmyeon sa kusina, nakatitig sa itlog na niluto niya. Narinig niya. Narinig niya nang maliwanag ang mga sinabi ni Sehun. Masakit pero ayaw nalang niyang dibdibin. Masasanay din siya, yan ang sabi niya sa sarili. Pero sinong niloloko niya? Nagsimulang magtubig ang mga mata niya pero sinubukan niyang ngumiti, “Makakain pa naman siguro to.”

Pagkatapos ni Junmyeon kumain ay tinabihan niya ang boyfriend sa sofa. Hindi siya iniimikan ni Sehun kaya huminga siya nang malalim bago basagin ang katahimikan, “Love grabe ang sakit ng likod ko dahil maghapong nakaharap sa computer. Ang dami kasing pinapasubmit ng boss ko.”

“Hmm.” Nakafocus lang si Sehun sa TV at hindi naman tanga si Junmyeon para maramdaman na walang pakialam sa kaniya si Sehun. Pero sinubukan niya baliwalain yon. Umisod siya para lumapit kay Sehun at humiga sa lap ni Sehun. “Ang gwapo mo talaga, Love,” nakangiting sabi ni Junmyeon habang pinagmamasdan ang seryosong mukha ng boyfriend niya. Tiningnan naman siya nito nang blangko kaya nagtanong nalang ulit siya, “Kamusta tulog mo, Love?”

“Ayos lang,” tipid na sagot ni Sehun na nakatutok pa rin sa pinapanuod. 

“Love pede tulog muna ako dito, pagod ako eh. Parang dati lang,” malambing na sabi ni Junmeyon.

“Dun ka sa kwarto matulog kung inaantok ka.”

Huminga si Junmyeon nang malalim, pinipilit hindi maapektuhan sa pakikitungo sa kaniya ni Sehun. Bumalik siya sa pagkakaupo at pinulupot ang braso sa kanang braso ni Sehun bago sumandal sa balikat nito. “Ayoko na pala. Manunuod nalang din ako, gusto kita kasama, Love.”

“Okay.”

“I miss you, love.”

At gaya din ng mga nakaraang araw ay walang sagot na natanggap si Junmyeon. Hindi nalang din niya pinansin dahil nais niyang enjoy-in ang pagkakataon na to na kasama niya si Sehun, na nasa tabi siya ni Sehun. 

Hindi nagtagal ay inalis din ni Sehun ang braso ni Junmyeon at inilayo ang sarili sa katabi. Nagpaalam si Junmyeon na pupunta munang banyo at tumango lang si Sehun na para bang walang pakialam kung san man siya magpunta.

Sinara niya ang pinto at nagsimulang maghilamos. Pinipilit niyang tagtagin ang laman ng isip niya dahil alam niyang sa huli, iiyak na naman siya. Pagod siya mula sa trabaho at pagod na rin siya sa kaiiyak. Tiningnan niya ang sarili sa salamin, namamayat na nga siya gaya ng sabi ng mga kasama niya sa trabaho. Halatang-halata ang maitim na marka sa ilalim ng mata niya. Mukhang pagod. 

“Pagod.” Napaupo si Junmyeon sa sahig at niyakap ang tuhod. “Pagod na ako.” Hindi na niya napigilan ang luha niyang tumulo. Tinatakpan niya ang bibig para hindi marinig ni Sehun na humihikbi siya. Tahimik lang siyang umiiyak, hinahayaan ang sarili maglabas ng kinikimkim na sakit at pagod dala ng araw na ito. 

“Araw… araw… nalang… ba… akong… iiyak…,” mahinang sabi ni Junmyeon sa sarili niya habang humihikbi. Umiyak lang siya hanggang sa naubos na ang luha sa mga mata niya. Tahimik lang siyang nakatitig sa sahig habang kinakalma ang sarili.

Maya-maya pa ay tumayo na siya ang naghilamos muli. Tiningnan niya ulit ang sarili sa salamin at halata sa mga mata na umiyak siya. “Hindi na naman siguro niya mapapansin. Wala na naman siyang pakialam sakin,” mahinang sabi niya. Napatawa siya nang konti, masakit. Totoo kasi eh. 

Pinilit niyang ngumiti at magpanggap na okay lang siya bago lumabas ng banyo.

* * *

Nagising si Junmyeon noong madaling araw dahil sa sobrang sakit ng ulo niya. Bumangon siya para uminom ng gamot pero hindi agad siya dinalaw ng antok kaya kinuha niya ang cellphone at umupo sa sofa. Nagscroll lang ito sa IG, naglike na ilang posts, nagview ng ilang story bago buksan ang facebook. Pinipigilan niyang tumawa nang malakas kapag nakakabasa o nakakapanuod siya ng nakakatawang videos o di kaya naman ay memes.

Nang magsimula siyang mabored kaya ibinaba niya ang cellphone at tumitig sa kisame. Eto na naman siya, iiyak na naman siya panigurado. _When did things go wrong? When did things start to change between them?_

_Nakatanggap ng text si Junmyeon mula sa kuya ni Sehun, si Yeonseok. Agad na nablangko ang isip niya at nanghina ang tuhod. Tinawagan din agad siya ni Yeonseok at di na niya namalayang tumatakbo na siya papuntang ospital. Wala pa ni isang bagay ang nagsisink-in kay Junmyeon. Ang tanging alam niya lang ay kailangan na siyang pumunta sa ospital, kailangan na siya ni Sehun, ang taong papakasalan niya._

_Nang matanaw siya ng pamilya ni Sehun ay agad niyang tinanong kung anong nangyayari, kung nasaan ba si Sehun. Pinakalma muna ni Yeonseok si Junmyeon at pinaupo bago i-kwento ang masamang nangyari kay Sehun._

_“Car accident. Sabi ng doktor medyo malala daw ang lagay niya sa ngayon.”_

_Hindi pa man niya lubos na naiintindihan ang sitwasyon ay tuloy-tuloy na siya sa pag-iyak. Niyakap siya ni Yoonseok, “Magiging okay din ang lahat. Kaya yun ni Sehun, malakas yun. Di yun agad susuko.”_

_Dalawang linggo na ang nakalipas pagkatapos ng operasyon pero si Sehun, hindi pa rin gumigising. “Puyat na puyat ka ba love? Gising ka na oh, miss na kita,” naiiyak na bulong ni Junmyeon._

_“Love, magpaplano pa tayo ng kasal eh. Diba? Marami pa tayong kailangang asikasuhin kaya bumangon ka na diyan. Hindi ba sumasakit ang likod mo diyan? Sige na, hindi ko na ipipilit yung carrot cake. Alam ko namang napipilitan ka lang dahil sakin kaya um-oo ka dun pero ayaw mo. Oh, chocolate cake nalang. Favorite mo kaya gumising ka na diyan.”_ _  
  
_

_Nagsimula na namang umiyak si Junmyeon, “Nakakainis ka naman eh. Sagutin mo ako. Kahit ngiti lang, kahit tawa lang.” Kinuha ni Junmyeon ang kamay ni Sehun at hinalikan. “Miss na kita. Miss na miss na miss. Miss ko na boses mo, miss ko na mga yakap mo. Miss ko na mga pang-aasar mo sakin. Miss na kita, love. Balik ka na sakin please.”_

_Pinunasan ni Junmyeon ang luha niya, “Oh. Hindi na ako iiyak. Smile na ako oh,” ngumiti siya. “Di na ako iiyak basta gumising ka lang.”_

_“Masyado bang maganda yang panaginip mo kaya ayaw mo gumising? Baka isipin ng makakakita sakin baliw ako. Kaya love, mumulat ka na diyan at sagutin mo ako para di akong magmukhang baliw dito, hmm?”_

_Naramdaman ni Junmyeon na gumalaw ang mga daliri ni Sehun kaya agad niyang tinawag ang doktor at nurse sa tuwa. Kinalma niya ang sarili at tinawagan si Yeonseok at mga magulang ni Sehun._

_“Love?”_

_Nagtuloy-tuloy ang pagtulo ng luha ni Junmyeon nang makitang mumulat ang mga mata ng pinakamamahal niya. Umiiyak siya hindi dahil sa lungkot kung hindi dahil sa saya. Soooobrang saya._

***

_Inalalayan ni Junmyeon si Sehun na umupo nang dahan-dahan. “Love? Naririnig mo ba ako?”_

_Nagtama ang mga mata nila. Natigilan si Junmyeon dahil nanibago siya sa tingin nito. Malamig at blangko ang tingin ni Sehun. “Sino ka?”_

_“H-ha? Love naman eh. Wag ka ngang magjoke nang ganan. Ang tagal na nga kitang inintay dahil ilang linggo ka natulog tapos magbibiro ka pa nang ganan.”_

_Nagsimulang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Junmyeon dahil hindi sumagot si Sehun at tinitingnan pa rin siya nang seryoso. “Love, fi_ _ancé mo ako, si Junmyeon. Hindi mo ba naaalala?,” pinigilan ni Junmyeon maiyak habang pinapakilala ang sarili._

_“Fiancé? Ikakasal na ako? Sayo? Bakit? Sino ka ba?”_

_Parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Junmyeon nang marinig ito mula kay Sehun. Napaatras siya at hindi na napigilan umiyak, “Love naman eh, wag naman ganito.”_

_“Ano? Saka bakit ka ba love nang love diyan eh hindi naman kita kilala.” Parang tinutusok-tusok ang puso ni Junmyeon dahil sa mga salitang binitawan ni Sehun._

_“Hindi… mo ba… talaga ako kilala?,” naglakas ng loob na nagtanong si Junmeyon._

_“Oo kaya umalis ka na dito ano bang ginagawa mo sa kwarto ko? Kaano-ano ba kita?” Napahawak si Sehun sa ulo niya kaya nag-alala agad si Junmyeon, “Bakit, love? Masakit ba? Humiga ka muna.”_

_Nakapikit si Sehun at tinaas ang kanang kamay, “Wag kang lumapit sakin. Tigilan mo na yang kalalove love mo at lumabas ka ng kwartong to bago pa ako mawalan ng pasensya sayo.”_

_Humihikbing lumabas si Junmyeon ng kwarto. Kung panaginip lang ang lahat ng to, isa itong bangungot para sa kaniya at gusto na niyang gumising mula dito. “Jun!,” nakatanggap siya ng suporta mula sa kaibigang si Chanyeol dahil nanghihina na ang tuhod niya at hindi pa rin siya tumitigil sa kaiiyak. Parang gumuho ang mundo niya._

***

_Kinumbinsi ng pamilya ni Sehun na tumuloy pa rin sa bahay na tinitirhan nila ni Junmyeon at mamuhay kasama si Jun dahil nagbabakasakali silang makakatulong ito para maalala ang nakaraan. Naging napakahirap ng bawat araw para kay Junmyeon. Noong mga unang araw ay hindi talaga siya iniimikan ni Sehun at tinuturing siya na parang hindi nakikita. Naging cold ito, tipid magsalita at kung iimik man ay masasakit na salita ang lumalabas sa bibig niya. Si Junmyeon bilang isang soft-hearted na tao ay umiiyak araw-araw pero kinailangan niyang maging malakas, magpakatatag. Hindi siya nawawalan ng pag-asa na baka isang araw, magising nalang siya at naaalala na siya ni Sehun, na bumalik na ang love niya, na bumalik na ang Sehun na papakasalan niya, na bumalik na ang Sehun na mahal na mahal siya. Kung tutuusin, sobrang sama ng tadhana sa kanilang dalawa. Dahil kung kailan pa sila malapit nang ikasal, saka pa nag-iba, saka pa nagbago, saka pa naglaho._

Pinunasan ni Junmyeon ang luha at nahiga sa sofa. Binuksan niya ang camera roll para balikan ang mga ala-ala nila ng Sehun na minahal niya. Baka sakaling kahit papaano ay gagaan ang pakiramdam niya at makakaramdam siya ng saya.

Marami silang litrato nang magkasama. May mga selfie sila na di mabibilang sa kamay, madalas ay nagme-make face pa si Sehun. Napatawa si Junmyeon, “Kulit.” Palaging siya ang seryosong nakangiti samantalang ang katabi niya ay naka-wacky. Marami din silang litrato na magkahawak ang mga kamay. Sa totoo lang miss na miss na niya. Sa tuwing maghahawak sila ng kamay (na halos madalas dahil ayaw nilang maghiwalay), nakakaramdam ng kuryente si Junmyeon at naiisip niya na their hands were made for each other. 

Nadaanan niya ang picture nila sa Boracay noong summer 4 years ago, buhat ni Sehun si Jun sa balikat niya. Nakangiti si Jun at nakataas ang kamay samantalang si Sehun ay halata mang medyo nabibigatan ay ngumiti pa rin. Bumalik ulit sila 2 years ago para ire-create ang picture na yun. Napangiti si Junmyeon, “Kailan kaya mauulit?”

Mahilig silang magtravel nang magkasama kaya marami pa silang litrato nang magkasama. Ang iba ay nakaakbay si Sehun, minsan naman ay backhug at minsan si Junmyeon ang nakakapit sa braso ni Sehun. Kita sa bawat litrato ang ngiti at ramdam ni Junmyeon kung gaano sila kasaya dati. Ang pinakapaborito niya ay ang picture nila sa harap ng eiffel tower sa Paris. 

Natandaan niya pang ayaw na ni Sehun magpapicture ulit pagkatapos ng isang shot kaya pinilit pa siya ni Junmyeon. Humihingi ng kiss si Sehun sa kada shot na dinadagdag. Si Junmyeon naman ay natutuwang pinagbibigyan nalang din si Sehun.

Pinlay niya ang isang video. Sa simula ay tanging mukha ni Sehun ang nakikita at napakalapit sa camera hanggang sa nakita na rin siya sa video. Nilapitan siya ni Sehun at ninakawan ng halik bago patakbong lumayo hawak ang camera. Nakita sa video ang gulat na reaksyon ni Junmyeon at narinig na nagreklamo, “Love naman~” Samantalang si Sehun ay tawa nang tawa. “Sira talaga,” nakangiting komento ni Junmyeon pagkatapos ng video. Ang ilang video naman ay video niya na kumakain, naglalakad, tumatawa. Lahat yon ay kuha ni Sehun.

Naramdaman ni Junmyeon na basa ang mga pisngi niya, ngumiti na lang siya, ibinaba ang cellphone at unti-unting dinalaw ng antok.

* * *

_Kapag ubos na ang mitsa_

_Ano mang sindi’y mapupuksa_

_Ang galit ay lumipas na_

_Inanod ng mga luha, damdamin ay lumaya_

Pagkalabas ng banyo ay humiga na rin si Junmyeon sa kama, katabi ang nakapikit na si Sehun. “Tulog ka na love?,” tanong ni Junmyeon.

“Hmm.”

Lumapit si Junmyeon at isiniksik ang sarili sa boyfriend. Pinatong niya ang braso sa katawan ni Sehun pero hindi din nagtagal nang inalis ni Sehun ito at tumalikod sa kaniya. Kinagat ni Junmyeon ang labi niya para pigilan ang pag-iyak. Lumayo ito at humarap sa kabilang direksyon. Hindi na niya napigilan ang mga luha. Walang yatang araw ang lumipas na hindi man lang siya umiyak kahit isang beses. Pagod na siya, pagod na pagod. Matutulog na naman siya nang umiiyak.

Kinabukasan ay nagtext siya kay Sehun na hindi muna siya uuwi, pupunta muna siya sa bahay ng mga magulang niya. Ang tanging reply lang na natanggap niya ay ‘Okay.’ Ano pa nga ba? Parang unti-unti na siyang nasasanay. 

“Oh, Junmyeon bakit ka nandito? Si Sehun nasan?” Iyan ang bumungad kay Junmyeon pagpasok niya ng bahay. Galing ito sa nanay niyang napatigil sa panunuod ng TV nang makita siya.

Hindi na lamang pinansin ni Junmyeon ang tanong ng nanay niya. “Si Papa, nasan?”

“Nasa kusina, naghuhugas ng plato. Si Sehun di mo kasama?”

Tumango lang si Junmyeon sa mama niya at pinuntahan ang papa niya na nasa kusina. Ayaw na muna niyang marinig ang pangalang Sehun. Ayaw na muna niyang umiyak. Ayaw na muna niyang masaktan.

“Papa,” nakangiting bati niya sa papa niya na miss na miss na niya. Nilapitan niya ito at niyakap nang mabilis. 

“Jun, anak. Sandali, matatapos na ako dito.” Tumango si Junmyeon at walang ganang umupo nalang muna sa dining table habanag nag-iintay sa papa niya.

“Kumain ka na ba? Gusto mo inintin ko muna yung caldereta dito sa ref? Alam kong miss mo ang paborito mo.”

Nakangiti nalang na tumango si Junmyeon. Natatakot siya na baka mabasag ang boses niya at magsimula na naman siyang umiyak kapag nagsalita siya. Pagkatapos initin ay pinaghanda siya ng papa niya at tinabihan.

“Kamusta, anak?”

“Namiss ko lang po kayo.”

Hindi na ulit nagtanong ang papa ni Junmyeon. Ayaw naman kasi niyang pilitin ang anak kung ayaw magsalita. Nakangiti niya lang na pinagmamasdan ito habang kumakain.

“Namiss ko po luto niyo.”

“Gusto mo bang ipagbaon kita? Para naman magkalaman laman ka na ulit. Kumakain ka pa ba nang ayos?”

Tumango si Junmyeon, “Medyo stress lang po sa trabaho.” Sinungaling. Alam niyang masama ang magsinungaling pero ayaw niyang pag-alalahanin ang papa niya. Kung kaya niyang siya nalang, siya nalang.

Pagkatapos kumain ay hinugasan ni Junmyeon ang pinagkainan bago samahan ang mga magulang niya sa panunuod. Ngunit hindi pa nakakatagal si Junmyeon sa pag-upo ay nagtanong na naman ang mama niya.

“Bakit ka nandito? Nasaan si Sehun? Di ba dapat kasama mo siya?”

“Ako ang anak niyo, Ma hindi si Sehun. Nandito ako, wala si Sehun. May mali ba dun?,” mahinanong sagot ni Junmyeon.

“Ang akin lang dapat sinasamahan mo si Sehun. Dapat inaalalayan mo. Kung palagi kang wala sa tabi niya, pano na? Yung kasal kamusta? Tuloy pa ba?”

Napapikit si Junmyeon nang magsimula na naman siya umiyak. “Palaging wala sa tabi niya? Hindi mo ba alam na palagi nalang akong nasa tabi niya. Palagi ko siyang iniintindi kahit nasasaktan na ako. Kasal? Yan lang ba mahalaga sayo Ma? Ni hindi mo man lang tanungin kung okay ba ako, kung kumakain ba ako nang ayos, kung natutulog ba ako nang ayos. Pagod na pagod na pagod nako Ma. Ang sakit sakit na. Pumunta ako dito para kahit isang gabi lang makalimutan ko muna si Sehun. Kahit sa isang gabi lang hindi muna ako iiyak. Pero hindi ko yata deserve yun. Kasi kahit saan ako magpunta si Sehun ang inaalala. Wala man lang nakakapansin na baka nahihirapan din ako. Pagod na pagod na akong intindihin ang sitwasyon niya Ma. Pagod nako,” napaupo ulit si Junmyeon at tinakpan ang mukha. Hindi na niya napigilan umiyak nang malakas. Pakiramdam niya ay para siyang isang lobo na sumabog. Sa dami nang kinikimkim ay sumabog nalang bigla. Nilapitan siya ng papa niya at niyakap siya. “Pasensya na anak,” bulong ng papa ni Jun kaya mas lalo siyang naiyak.

Pagkatapos kumalma ni Junmyeon ay nagpaalam siya na aalis nalang muna. Hindi siya matingnan ng mama niya at ang papa naman niya ay nagpresinta na ipagmamaneho siya.

Tahimik lang ang byahe at nakasandal lang si Junmyeon sa bintana habang nakapikit. “Kapag hindi na kaya, anak, tama na ha,” narinig niyang bulong ng papa niya. Kinagat niya ang labi para hindi na naman maiyak.

Nagpababa si Jun sa convenience store sa malapit sa bahay niya. Sabi niya sa papa niya na wag mag-alala at magpapahangin lang siya bago umuwi. Tumango ang papa niya at nagmaneho pabalik ng bahay.

Umupo siya sa upuan sa labas kahit malamig na hangin ang bumabalot sa katawan niya. Kinuha niya ang cellphone at nagtext sa kaibigan.

**Chanyeol**

Chan

Hey

May problema ba?

Ayoko muna umuwi

Hindi nagreply ang kaibigan pero nakatanggap siya ng tawag na agad niyang sinagot, “Chan...”

[“Jun. Nasan ka?”]

Mabilis na nakarating si Chanyeol sa kinaroroonan ni Junmyeon. Pagkababa ni Chanyeol sa sasakyan ay sinalubong siya ng yakap ni Junmyeon.

“Pasok muna tayo ng kotse dahil malamig. Sa bahay nalang tayo mag-usap.” Hindi tumugon si Junmyeon pero naramdaman naman ni Chanyeol ang pagtango nito. Humiwalay ito sa yakap at sumakay ng sasakyan.

Pagkadating sa bahay, dumiretso agad si Chanyeol sa guest room para ayusin ang tutulugan ni Junmyeon. Pumunta din siya sa sarili niyang kwarto para i-hanap ang kaibigan ng pedeng ipangtulog. Pagbalik niya sa salas ay nadatnan niyang nakahiga ang kaibigan at nakapikit.

“Jun?”

Minulat ni Junmyeon ang mga mata niya at tumingin sa kaibigan. Kita ni Chanyeol ang pagod sa mukha ni Junmyeon. Tipid niyang nginitian ang kaibigan, “Hindi ka okay.” Tinanungan siya ng kaibigan bilang tugon. Napaupo si Junmyeon nang maramdaman na magvibrate ang phone sa bulsa. Nagtext si Sehun.

**Love**

Nasan ka?

Nagtext sakin si Tito sabi umuwi ka na 

Pero wala ka naman dito

Dito muna ako sa bahay ni Chanyeol

Okay

Goodnight, love

I miss you

I love you

Night

Ang bittersweet ng moment na to para sa kaniya. Kung yung unang text lang sana ay siguro iisipin na niyang nag-aalala na si Sehun pero hindi naman niya maloloko ang sarili niya. Nag-sigh siya dahilan para mapatingin sa kaniya si Chanyeol. Hindi na niya kailangang magtanong kung sino ang nagtext dahil sa itsura ni Junmyeon alam na niyang si Sehun..

Iniabot ni Chanyeol ang damit kay Junmyeon at sinabihan siyang magpalit na para makatulog na din agad. Nakahiga na ngayon si Junmyeon sa guest room at kinumutan siya ng kaibigan.

“Chan…”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol, “No need.”

Katahimikan ang nangibabaw sa loob ng kwarto. “Jun, my offer is still up. Sabihan mo lang ako anytime.”

Napangiti si Jun nang maalala ang tinutukoy ni Chanyeol, “Kaya pa naman. Thank you ulit, Chan. Thank you kasi lagi kang nandiyan para sa akin.”  
  


“Ano pa nga’t bestfriend mo ako diba,” sabi ni Chanyeol bago pabirong ginulo ang buhok ni Junmyeon. “Cheer up, Jun. Things will get better in time. Pero kung sobra na, tama na. Kung hindi na kaya, tama na.”

Tumango si Jun at pumikit. “Good night, Jun.”

* * *

_At sa pagsapit ng gabi ng pinagsamahan_

_Ang puso’y tuturuan na tumahan_

_‘Pag wala na naman tayong nararamdaman_

_Ay mabuti pang itigil ang kunwa-kunwari lang_

Time passed pero things did not get better. Hindi pa rin bumabalik ang Sehun na mahal niya at ang Sehun na pinakamamahal siya. Nasasaktan pa rin si Junmyeon sa pakikitungo sa kaniya ni Sehun maging ang mga masasakit na salita na binibitawan nito pero unti-unti na yata siyang nasasanay. Napagod na rin siguro ang mata niya sa kaiiyak. Hindi niya maikakailang awang-awa na siya sa sarili niya. Parang pinipilit na lang niya na ibalik ang hindi na maibabalik. 

“Are you asleep, love?,” mahinang tanong ni Junmyeon nang pumasok sa kwarto nila. Bumukas ang mga mata ni Sehun na nakahiga at tiningnan siya. “Not yet,” tugon nito bago muling ipinikit ang mga mata.

“Sehun.”

Napatingin si Sehun, first time niyang marinig na hindi siya tinawag na love ni Junmyeon kung hindi sa pangalan. “Can we talk?” Umupo si Sehun sa kama at tumango kaya si Junmyeon ay tahimik na lumapit para umupo din sa kama, kaharap si Sehun.

“I’m sorry,” bungad ni Junmyeon kaya nagtaka si Sehun. “For what?”

“For everything. Sorry kasi pinipilit kita na tumira dito sa bahay. Sorry kung pinipilit ko ang sarili ko sayo,” naiiyak na sabi ni Junmyeon at pinapakinggan lang siya ni Sehun. “Thank you for the memories we’ve shared kahit na ako nalang ang nakakaalala non. Thank you dahil pinasaya mo ako, Sehun. Pinasaya mo ako nang sobrang-sobra. Thank you for understanding me kahit na ang gulo-gulo ko, ang clumsy clumsy ko, hindi mo ako iniwan. Thank you for staying by my side kahit kung tutuusin, pede mo na akong iwanan nung simula pa lang dahil hindi mo naman ako kilala. Thank you, Sehun. Thank you for being part of my life,” sabi ni Junmyeon habang tuloy-tuloy na umaagos ang luha niya sa pisngi.

“I think it’s time?,” nakangiting sabi ni Junmyeon. “Time to end my selfishness dahil alam kong wala na rin namang pupuntahan to. Masakit man pero hindi na yata matutuloy to,” sinubukan niyang tumawa nang hinubad ang singsing sa dalari niya at inabot kay Sehun. “I’m sorry, Sehun. Sorry for giving up. Hindi ko na kaya yung sakit eh. Parang sobra na sakin, ang bigat bigat na. Alam mo namang mahina ako diba?” 

“Siguro nga everything happens for a reason. Siguro hindi talaga tayo yung para sa isa’t isa kaya nangyari ang lahat ng to. Pero I’m still lucky to meet you in this lifetime, Se. Hindi ko pinagsisisihang ikaw ang minahal ko. Pero I know that you still need to live your life. Hindi man ako kasama pero gusto kong maging masaya ka ulit. Hindi man ako yung rason pero gusto kong makita kang ngumiti ulit. I’m finally letting you go, Love. Mahal na mahal kita.”

Umiiyak lang si Junmyeon at niyakap naman siya ni Sehun pero hindi pa rin ito nagsasalita. Nanatili lang sila sa ganoong pwesto hanggang kumalma na si Junmyeon. “Sehun…”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask you two favors?” Tumango si Sehun. “Can we sleep like this tonight? Let me hug you for the last time,” mahinang sabi ni Junmyeon at nafeel naman niyang tumango nalang ulit si Sehun. Umalis ito sa yakap at pinahiga si Junmyeon. Tumabi siya kay Junmyeon at hinila ito palapit para yakapin. Ramdam niya ang mabigat na paghinga ni Junmyeon sa leeg niya. 

“The second one.”

“Hmm?,” hinintay lang ni Sehun na magsalita muli si Junmyeon.

“Can you still reply to my texts? I don’t need you to respond sa mga kwento ko pero can you say I love you too when I text you I love you?,” sabi ni Junmyeon kay Sehun.

Pinikit ni Junmyeon ang mga mata niya nang maramdamang tumango si Sehun. “I love you, Sehun.”

* * *

_‘Pag wala na naman din itong pupuntahan_

_Ay mabuti pang sabi na’ng_

_Salamat_

Nagising si Junmyeon kinabukasan na wala ng Sehun sa tabi niya. Walang ni anino ni Sehun ang nakita niya sa bahay, wala na rin ang mga gamit. Junmyeon thought it was for the best.

Days passed, nagdesisyon siyang sa bahay nalang muna ni Chanyeol tumira pansamantala. Hindi niya kasi kayang maiwang mag-isa sa bahay na puno ng ala-ala nilang dalawa ni Sehun. Unti-unti nang ngumingiti si Junmyeon. Nagawa niyang ibalik ang pokus sa trabaho. Tuwing umuuwi naman ay pinagluluto pa siya ni Chanyeol. Minsan naman ay nanunuod sila ng mga movies, nagkukwentuhan, nagtatawanan.

Pero hindi pa rin mawawala sa isip ni Junmyeon si Sehun. Sa tuwing sasagi sa isip niya si Sehun, tinetext niya ito. Nagkukwento din siya ng masasayang nangyari sa kaniya sa araw niya. Paminsan nagrerereply si Sehun kapag kinakamusta siya ni Junmyeon. Pero ang hindi nalilimutan ni Sehun ay pagrereply ng ‘I love you too’ sa bawat ‘I love you’ na text ni Junmyeon. Masaya si Junmyeon sa maliit na bagay na yun, kahit pa alam niyang simpleng mga salita lang yun para kay Sehun.

**Love**

I love you

I love you too

9:41 AM

Good morning love

Ang aga ko nagising ngayon

May pupuntahan kasi ako

Wag kang mag-alala mag-iingat ako

10:02 AM

Thank you for everything, love.

Thank you for granting my favors

Wag kang mag-alala last time na to hehe

Hindi na kita guguluhin, love

10:15 AM

Thank you.

Please be happy.

I love you, Sehun.

I love you too.

“Jun!” Nakangiting pinatay ni Junmyeon ang cellphone niya at itinago sa bulsa bago tumingin kay Chanyeol. “Let’s go.” Tumango si Junmyeon at tumakbo palapit kay Chanyeol bago iniready ang passport.

_Salamat, mahal._

**Author's Note:**

> *plays totga seho edit* Akala ko mga 2K words lang eto pero medyo humaba. Kamusta po? Iyak na iyak din ako habang nagsusulat. Gusto ko lang matry magsulat ng angst. Ang sakit po, in another life nalang daw sabi ni Junmyeon :( Thank you for reading hehe :>


End file.
